


Temporary Fix

by Smolbeanandhisqween



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, Grindr, Hand Jobs, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, M/M, Minor Choking, Missionary Position, One Night Stands, Reverse Cowgirl, Spanking, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbeanandhisqween/pseuds/Smolbeanandhisqween
Summary: Harry is lonely and horny one Friday night so he decides to get a Grindr account. After one accidental super like, Harry has the best night of his life.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 262





	Temporary Fix

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this one shot for the better part of six months. I wanted it to be perfect so I hope you enjoy this smutty mess.

Harry gets off of work at around eight on a Friday night. He thankfully doesn’t have work the next morning but blew off his friend’s invitations to parties and clubs tonight because he was too tired. Now that he’s off work, he’s wide awake. He makes it home to his one bedroom flat and turns on the television. He mindlessly watches it for a few hours before turning it off and vowing to go to sleep.

After tossing and turning for an hour without successfully falling asleep, Harry gives up. It is around one in the morning. He has an urge to touch himself but decides instead to download an app that his friend, Nick, told him about a few weeks ago. It’s called Grindr. The concept of using an app to find someone to have sex with was incredibly weird to Harry. He’s always done it the old fashioned way and met them at a bar or through work. Harry doesn’t have the energy to go out to a bar to get his graft on and his hand just doesn’t do the trick anymore.

Harry goes to the app store on his phone and downloads the app. He quickly creates a profile and adds photos of himself that show off his better qualities. He makes sure to put a picture of his long curls. In his experience with men, they can’t get enough of the long hair. They like to pull on it. He adds a picture of him with one of his many flower crowns. He puts a picture of him being quirky. He adds another picture of him with his camera. He adds a picture of himself where he’s where a shirt that most of the buttons are undone. Lastly, he adds a picture of him shirtless so he can show off his many tattoos.  
  
  
  
  
  


Next, he adds a bio: **Don’t really know why I got one of these things. Just living this journey we call life. Aspiring photographer. Avid flower crown wearer. If you want to know more, just ask :).**

He finishes typing everything and saves his profile. He goes to the main page to start scrolling through potential men that may catch his eye. The first person that comes up on his screen is a man named Louis. He is 27 and he’s ten miles away.

Louis’ bio reads: **I’m 5’9 if that matters. 420 friendly. Those kids are my siblings. Looking for an intellectual conversation and maybe a cuddle ;). Not the Netflix and Chill type. Hoping to meet my Prince Charming or at least David Beckham. And because it matters, It’s Louis TOPlinson for a reason.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry’s eyebrow cocks in interest. Louis is exactly his type. His eyes and his facial hair immediately catch Harry’s attention. He scrolls through the rest of his pictures and continues to be impressed. This man is gorgeous. Harry nearly stops breathing when he scrolling to the picture of Louis where he has his shirt off. His chest piece and his chest hair is making Harry’s mouth water. He could already feel his dick perking up just by looking at this picture.

Harry presses the closest button that looks like he’s going to show his interest in Louis.

**You have just superliked Louis**

The notification appears on his screen and he starts to panic. He’s heard from his friends that super liking only shows that he’s desperate.

“Shit, fuck.” Harry curses on a loop. He doesn’t know how to undo the super like so he just has to deal with it. He throws his phone down next to him and contemplates his entire existence. Now Louis is going to think he’s a freak for super liking him. There goes Harry’s chances of hooking up with the hottest guy he’s seen probably ever.

Harry lays there in embarrassment for about two minutes until his phone makes a noise signifying he’s got a notification. He levels his breathing and picks up his phone.

**New match with Louis**

Harry momentarily stops breathing because this insanely attractive man is awake at this hour and he liked Harry enough to match with him. Harry complates his next move. He can’t seem too eager and message him first after he already super liked Louis. His prayers are answered when another notification bell goes off.

**New message from Louis**

Harry waits about sixty seconds before actually looking at the message. He needs to remain calm and keep it cool. He wants to be suave enough to at least see this beautiful man naked.

**From Louis:** Superlike, huh? ;)

Harry cheeks grow red because of the message. He can’t believe Louis called him out on the super like after only the first message. Harry is intrigued by his openness.

**From Harry:** It was an accident, I swear. I don’t know how Grindr works!

It takes Louis less than a minute to respond.

**From Louis:** It’s alright. I’m flattered :)

**From Louis:** Is this your first time on the app?

Harry decides to be completely honest with this handsome stranger. It’s late at night and what else does he have to lose?

**From Harry:** Yeah.. Dating apps aren’t usually my thing.

Again, Louis answers in no time. Harry really likes his fast replies. He likes that Louis seems as eager to talk as he is.

**From Louis:** What made you get the app then?

Harry chuckles. He’s all for being honest now.

**From Harry:** Honest answer?

**From Louis:** Honest answer.

**From Harry:** I may have been a little bit horny and lonely on this boring Friday night.

It takes Louis a little bit longer to reply to this message and Harry starts to panic slightly. He thinks that he was too honest, too quick to Louis and it might have scared him off. Louis probably thinks that sex is the only thing on his mind right now which technically wasn’t a lie but he wants to get to know this mysterious stranger more.

**From Louis:** Been awhile?

**From Harry:** Longer than I care to admit lol.

Harry gets a reply almost instantly.

**From Louis:** How long?

**From Harry:** 3 months..

**From Louis:** Damn.. You must want someone to take care of that for you.

**From Louis:** Don’t you, love?

Harry’s cheeks grow warm with what Louis is insinuating.

**From Harry:** I don’t know.. Maybe. Depends on who it is, I guess?

**From Louis:** Me?

Harry momentarily stops breathing. He wasn’t expecting this conversation to go quite like it is going now. It’s exactly how he wanted it to go but he’s still shocked.

**From Harry:** Are you offering?

**From Louis:** I might be… Would like to see more of you first before I make my final decision ;)

Harry’s heart starts beating fast. His cock is beginning to feel uncomfortable in his shorts. He can’t believe that he’s getting so hard from a simple conversation with a man that he’s never met before.

**From Harry:** What would you like to see?

**From Louis:** Whatever you’d like to show me.

Harry doesn’t know if he should send a seductive picture of himself to a man that he’s been texting for less than twenty minutes. He’s feeling a bit spontaneous and a lot horny right now so he decides to do it. He focuses the camera with one hand and wraps the other hand on the outline of his dick.

**From Harry:** I may have a small problem that needs helping with.   


Louis responds within seconds.

**From Louis:** Fuck, Harry. That’s not a small problem at all.

**From Louis:** Love to put my mouth around it though.

Pleasure pools in Harry’s tummy just from that simple message. He’d love nothing more than to have Louis’ plump lips all over his cock and anywhere else he’d want to put them. Harry shudders at the thought. There are so many possibilities.

**From Harry:** Yes please.

**From Harry:** Don’t I get to see more of you too?

**From Louis:** Of course, love. You can see whatever you want xx  


Harry marvels at the picture on his phone. He probably stares at it for three whole minutes before he can think of a response. He wants to keep Louis on his toes so he responds in a way that’ll keep him interested in the conversation.

**From Harry:** Two things… One: It’s light outside in this picture and Two: Both your hands are in the picture… Either you’re a wizard or somebody else took this picture lol

**From Louis:** Took it this morning. I set a timer on the picture. It was just me. Trust me ;)

**From Harry:** Must be sending this to all of the other boys, I assume

**From Louis:** Just you. Promise :)

Harry’s heart leaps in his chest. He doesn’t know why that comment in particular affected him so much but it did. He’s sure Louis is probably lying but he doesn’t care. He wants this man. He wants to be in bed with this man.

**From Harry:** I like what I see.

**From Louis:** Yeah?

**From Harry:** oh yeah.. The things I want to do to you right now are unreal.

Harry is palming absentmindedly at himself. He’s yet to shed any clothes and hasn’t let himself slide his hand inside his boxers. With the slight possibility of Louis wanting to see him tonight, he keeps himself clothed and ready to leave at a moment's notice. He doesn’t know what’s come over him but he has an overwhelming desire to do anything and everything to/with this man.

**From Louis:** Like what? Give me details on what’s going through that pretty little head of yours :)

**From Harry:** I really want to ride you.

Harry doesn’t know why he’s being this honest but he feels like he can with Louis. He’s not even met the guy and he already feels completely comfortable with him.

**From Louis:** I bet you’re so good at riding dick, aren’t you baby?

Harry’s cock twitches in excitement. He could already tell that Louis is hugely into dirty talk. That’s something that’s a must for Harry in the bedroom. He needs someone that can get him off with his words just as much as his body.

**From Harry:** I’d make it so good for you ;)

Louis replies almost instantaneously. He seems to be as invested in this as Harry is.

**From Louis:** Give me more details. Want to imagine what it would be like if you were here right now.

Harry involuntarily lets out a whine. He would love nothing more than to be next to Louis right now… Or on top of him. Harry isn’t picky.

**From Harry:** I’m super generous and don’t have a gag reflex. Do with that what you will ;)

Harry is hoping that each text he is sending is making Louis more inclined to invite him over. He’s already hard and wants Louis to take care of it for him more than anything in the world right now.

**From Louis:** I can think of a few things I could do… Would love to keep that pretty mouth of yours occupied right now.

Harry stands up from his bed to get a better picture of his body. He wants to show Louis just how horny he makes him.

**From Harry:** Just thinking about that makes me so hard. Want you to occupy my mouth.   


Louis doesn’t respond for several minutes. Harry starts to think that he’s fallen asleep. His adrenaline begins to decrease. What is he supposed to do now that Louis has fallen asleep? His hand will be so unsatisfying after how hyped he’s become from Louis’ conversation.

Harry’s phone buzzes after about ten minutes of no response from Louis.

**From Louis:** Fuck, you’re so hot. I can’t even keep my hands off of myself.   


From Louis: Would much rather it be you touching me though :(

Harry bites down hard on his bottom lip to keep the pathetic sound from leaving his mouth. The desire to go over to Louis’ house grows with each passing second. If he doesn’t get fucked by this man tonight, he’s going to be thoroughly disappointed.

**From Harry:** I would drop to my knees for you. Anytime, anywhere. Just name the time and place.

Louis’ response comes in less than thirty seconds.

**From Louis:** My flat. Right fucking now.

Harry’s heart leaps in his chest. Is Louis actually inviting him over to his place right now or is he being flirty?

**From Harry:** What are you insinuating, Louis?

**From Louis:** Would you like to come over? Maybe watch a little bit of Netflix and see where things go? ;)

**From Harry:** I thought you weren’t the Netflix and chill type? Says so in your bio xx

Harry decides to keep Louis on his toes even though the only thing he wants right now is to hop in his car and rush over to Louis’. He doesn’t want to seem completely over eager and desperate. Even though he definitely is.

**From Louis:** I make exceptions from time to time. And you’re most definitely an exception, baby.

**From Louis:** So what do you say?

**From Harry:** Isn’t it a little too late for me to come over?

**From Louis:** It’s never too late.

**From Louis:** I live alone so we can be as loud as we want.

**From Louis:** With the volume of the TV, I mean ;)

**From Harry:** Very cheeky

**From Louis:** So is that a yes?

**From Harry:** What’s your address?

Harry can’t wait any longer. He tried playing it cool but he’s ran out of patience. Louis is fit as fuck and Harry wants to get wrecked by him.

Harry’s phone buzzes and Louis has sent him his address. This is actually happening. He’s going over to this man’s flat who he’s been chatting with for an hour. He’s not normally like this but he already knows this is going to be the best decision he’s made in months.

**From Harry:** Be over momentarily! :)

**From Louis:** Should my clothes be on or off when you arrive? ;)

**From Harry:** Surprise me ;)

Harry hops up from his bed and scurries to put on clothes. He rushes into the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and tidy himself up. He sprays himself with cologne and slips on his shoes. He grabs his keys and bolts out of the door.

Harry gets in his car and fastens his seat belt. He has to adjust himself in his joggers because he’s still hard and the way he’s sitting makes his pants uncomfortably tight. He types Louis’ address into his Google maps and allows it to guide him to the pretty man’s flat.

Harry’s heart is beating very fast the entire drive there. It is really late at night so thankfully there isn’t much traffic in London. His hands begin to shake as he turns onto the street of Louis’ flat. His Google maps informs him that he’s arrived so he parks on the side of the street.

**From Harry:** I’m here… I think.

**From Louis:** Come in! Door is unlocked ;)

Harry takes several deep breaths and steps out of his vehicle. Louis’ flat is on the second floor so he climbs up the stairs to the flat that is hopefully Louis’. He knocks a few times before opening the door.

Harry clears his throat. “Uh, Louis?” He calls out into the dark apartment.

“In my room!” Louis calls from several feet away.

“I don’t know where that is.” Harry replies, chuckling nervously.

“Just follow my voice.”

Harry does just that. Louis’ voice is much higher than he originally would have expected but he’s intoxicated by it already. Although high pitched, he could already hear the authoritative tone in Louis’ voice. This is the type of voice that Harry is naturally drawn to.

Harry turns the corner to what looks like Louis’ bedroom. He can make out Louis laying on the bed covered in his blankets. The room is dimly lit up by the television on the other side of the room.

“Hi.” Harry greets bashfully.

“Your voice is much deeper than I would have expected.” Louis comments. He moves around on the bed to make room for Harry. From his movements, the covers move to expose his bare chest. Harry’s mouth starts to water at the sight in front of him. Louis’ chest hair looks even better in person.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Harry lingers in the doorway because he doesn’t really know what his next move should be. It’s not like he can just run up on the bed and start kissing Louis, no matter how much he wants to. He has to have at least some self control.

“Come sit. I’m not going to bite… Unless you want me to.”

Harry bites his lip to keep a pathetic sound from escaping. He really wanted Louis to bite. He wanted Louis to do anything and everything to him. Louis is much smaller than he thought. He’s definitely not 5’9 like he stated in his profile. He’s much more handsome and rugged than his pictures showcased. Harry is already insanely attracted to this man.

“Okay.” Harry says and walks over to the bed.

Harry sits on the edge of the unmade bed. He’s a few inches away from Louis. All Harry wants to do is touch him. Now that he’s in close proximity of Louis, he catches a whiff of his scent. Harry is immediately drawn to it. It’s a perfect mix of musk, his cologne, cigarettes, and a dash of sweat. Harry wants to lick every inch of him.<

“So Netflix?” Louis suggests, taking Harry’s silence as uncomfortable.

“You were serious?” Harry asks, chuckling.

Louis scoffs, fake offended. “Yes, of course. I’m a good host. I’m not some animal who's going to bend you over my bed the second you get in here.”

“Darn.” Harry mutters, smirking in Louis’ direction.

Louis laughs. “Patience is a virtue, young Harold.”

Harry moves more onto the bed and makes himself comfortable. He slides his shoes off. “So what are we watching?”

“Horror film?”

“I get scared really easy.”

Louis snorts. “Of course you do.” He shakes his head while laughing. “I’ll be right here the whole time.”

“Fine.” Harry sighs dramatically. “If I get scared, it’s on you.”

“If you get scared, I’ll make you feel better.” Louis bites his bottom lip and cocks his eyebrow. “Trust me.”

“Deal.”

Louis scrolls through movie titles of horror movies before he picks Sinister. Harry could already feel himself tense up because he really didn’t like scary movies. He knows that he’s a grown man but he still gets scared by every scary movie he sees. Louis is definitely going to have to make it up to him.

The movie starts and Louis scoots closer to Harry. The blankets on his torso continue to get lower and lower. Harry doesn’t think Louis is wearing any clothes at all. He’s not even paying attention to the movie, he’s side eyeing Louis every chance that he gets. His pants are getting a little tighter with each passing minute. He’s trying to will his erection away but with Louis possibly naked right next to him, it’s making his mind wander to inappropriate things.

After they are fifteen minutes into the movie, Harry can’t hold in his question anymore. “Are you naked?”

Louis chuckles. “Well yeah. You said to surprise you. Are you surprised?”

Harry swallows drily. His suspicions are true and Louis is, in fact, naked just mere inches away from him.

“A little, yeah.” Harry runs a hand through his hair. “Quite distracting.”

Louis looks at Harry and smirks. He moves in such a way that outlines his cock perfectly against the sheet. He is sporting a semi. He looks down briefly at his crotch, locks eyes with Harry, and then turns his attention back to the movie.

Harry sighs in frustration. Louis chuckles softly but doesn’t say anything. He’s wanting Harry to make the first move. He’s challenging Harry. Harry doesn’t want to seem that desperate to get fucked by Louis so he holds off as long as he can. This only lasts five more minutes.

Louis spreads out on the bed more which slides the covers even lower on his body. Harry can see Louis’ happy trail. The cover is so low that he can almost see his cock. Louis is teasing Harry and it’s working.

“Fuck it.” Harry whispers before turning his body and grabbing Louis’ face in his hands.

Harry crashes his lips onto Louis’. Louis is stunned for a moment but quickly kisses Harry back with greater intensity. Louis takes control and pushes Harry down so that most of his body is on top of him. Louis’ body is so warm and inviting.

Louis bites at Harry’s bottom lip which causes Harry to sigh into his mouth. Louis takes advantage of this and slides his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry lets the other man have all control.

Louis moves closer to Harry, fully exposing his hardening length. Harry slides his hand down the length of Louis’ body, inching towards his cock. The closer Harry gets, the more Louis’ breath hitches. Louis keens his body towards Harry’s hand. He wants Harry to touch him and so he does.

Harry thumbs playfully at the head of Louis’ cock, wiping a bead of precome down the shaft to slick him up. Louis moans quietly into Harry’s mouth as Harry creates a solid rhythm.

“I’ve wanted you to touch me from the moment you got in here.” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips. He nips at Harry’s bottom lip. It creates shock waves down Harry’s spine.

“Me too.”

Louis tugs at Harry’s curls. It’s soft enough that it doesn’t hurt but it still slightly burns Harry’s scalp. It ignites every fiber of Harry’s being. Everything that Louis did, even the simplest movement, made Harry so turned on that he could barely stand it. Louis hasn’t even touched his cock and he’s already nearly hard.

“I think you’re wearing too many clothes.” Louis comments, sitting up on his knees. His bottom lip is tucked into between his teeth as he eyes Harry up and down. He grabs the hem of Harry’s shirt and pulls it up his torso. Harry raises his arms and lets himself be shed of his shirt. Louis throws it off of the side of the bed. “So _fit._ "

“Look who’s talking. Shit, Louis.” Harry sighs, marveling at the perfectly chiseled body of Louis above him. He can’t believe that Harry gets to touch someone as beautiful as Louis. It’s completely blowing his mind.

“Pants off. Now.” Louis demands. He slowly fists himself as he looks at Harry expectantly.

“Yes, sir.” Harry says with a smirk and slides his joggers down his legs. He throws them off the side of the bed with his shirt.

“Fucking hell, Harry.” Louis grunts, quickening the motions of his fist.

“You’ve got to stop doing that above me… it’s really distracting.”

Louis smirks but continues doing what he’s doing. “Why don’t you do it for me then?”

Harry sits up and collides his lips against Louis’ once again. It is so forceful that Louis’ knees give out and he collapses onto the bed. Harry has temporary control. He slips his tongue into Louis’ mouth. They kiss intensely for several seconds.

When Harry can’t take it anymore, he breaks the kiss. He leaves a trail of messy kisses down the length of Louis’ torso. He pauses at Louis’ happy trail. He takes a deep breath because his head is already getting fuzzy and giddy with how close he is to Louis’ cock.

“C’mon, baby.” Louis urges. He interlaces his fingers with Harry’s curls.

Harry practically purrs with excitement as he licks circles around the head of Louis’ cock. Louis is a panting mess before Harry even wraps his mouth around his length. Harry hollows his cheeks and takes Louis’ dick as far as he can. The head brushes the back of his throat. His gag reflex kicks in momentarily but it quickly goes away as Harry creates a slow but sure rhythm.

“Your mouth feels so good, Harry.” Louis praises in between soft moans.

Harry takes this compliment in stride and opens his throat even more to slide more of Louis’ cock down his throat. He’s always loved sucking dick but he can’t seem to get enough of doing it to Louis. The quiet but desperate sounds he is making is sending Harry into a frenzy.

“Just like that, baby. So good.”

Harry gets the sense that Louis is a talker during sex and that’s exactly what he likes. He loves the constant praise and being told he’s doing a good job. Every word that Louis is telling him is turning him on even more.

Harry slides Louis’ cock out of his mouth and teases the head. He looks up at Louis with hooded eyes. Louis is staring down at him in amazement. “I want you to fuck my mouth.” Harry asks, voice already husky from what he’s doing.

“Fuck… okay.” Louis utters in disbelief. “Tap my leg if it gets to be too much, okay?”

Harry licks a long stripe along Louis’ shaft. “I won’t.” He mutters confidently.

Without being told what to do, Harry slides Louis’ length back into his mouth. Louis catches on quickly and grabs handfuls of Harry’s hair. He guides Harry’s head how he wants it. He is delicate at first but quickly builds momentum.

“Jesus, Harry. If you keep sucking me like that, I’m gonna come in no time.” Louis moans, bucking his hips up to meet Harry’s face.

Harry moans onto Louis’ cock. The thought of making Louis come just by his mouth is so enticing. Louis’ movements are getting more rough with each thrust and movement of his hands in Harry’s hair. Harry’s eyes are beginning to water but he doesn’t mind one bit.

“ _Fuck_ … Okay, okay. That’s enough of that.” Louis warns and lets go of Harry’s hair. He starts to pull his cock from Harry’s mouth.

Harry grunts in protest and slides his lips around the shaft once again. Louis seems to be too close to the edge to protest so he lays back and lets it happen. Harry sinks down as far as his throat will allow. He repeats this several times and it earns him soft moans from Louis.

Louis is trembling slightly. Harry likes that he is eliciting this kind of response from Louis but he also wants Louis to take control. He looks up at Louis to see him already staring down at him. He grabs one of Louis’ hands and puts it back at the top of his head.

“You want me to fuck your mouth some more, baby?” Louis asks, voice high and broken.

Harry moans against his dick. That’s exactly what he wanted. Without warning, Louis forces Harry’s head down as far as he can possibly take it. Harry sputters at first but gets used to the feeling in no time.

Louis’ movements are rough and desperate. Harry can tell that he’s close to coming when his hips start to move erratically. Louis is thrusting his hips into Harry’s mouth relentlessly. Harry is starting to feel floaty and fuzzy. He loves when he feels like this. He loves that Louis is making him feel this way. He’s already unbelievably hard and leaking precome on the sheets and Louis hasn’t even touched him yet.

“Fucking hell, Harry.” Louis moans and pulls Harry’s hair roughly. “I’m close.”

Louis tries to pull Harry’s mouth off of him so he doesn’t come but Harry won’t allow it. He wants Louis to come in his mouth. He doesn’t know what has come over him but he wants to feel filthy and used.

Louis moans in defeat and continues to fuck Harry’s mouth roughly. He thrusts several more times, hitting the back of Harry’s throat each time. He stops abruptly and moans louder than before. He fills Harry’s mouth with come and Harry swallows every drop that is given to him.

Harry slides Louis’ spent cock out of his mouth and sits up. Louis is staring at him in awe while he catches his breath. There is a bead of come that’s on his lip so he licks it clean, all while still locking eyes with Louis.

“Jesus, Harry.” Louis deadpans, biting his lower lip.

“You taste good.” Harry mutters, voice gruff from his recent activities.

“You’re incredible.” Louis responds, pulling Harry by his hair and engulfing him in a kiss.

Harry immediately falls pliant under Louis’ touch. There is something about Louis that makes Harry want to give him complete control. He wanted Louis to take care of him.

Louis breaks the kiss and plants kisses along Harry’s jawline. He leaves a trail of kisses until he’s right next to Harry’s ear. “Get on your hands and knees, baby.”

His authoritative tone spends shivers down Harry’s spine. He immediately does as he’s told. He rests his body weight on his elbows and lifts his bum in the air. Louis gets off of the bed without a word. Harry stays where he is and impatiently waits for his return.

“You look so fucking good like that, baby.” Louis says from behind him.

Harry whimpers in response. He knows that Louis is making him wait for it but the anticipation is killing him. He wants to be touched by Louis so bad. He wants his mouth to be on him and his fingers inside of him.

Louis gets back on the bed. He sits behind Harry. Harry is caught completely by surprise when Louis’ palm lands directly on his bum in a stinging slap. Harry moans out. The slap was hard but it felt so good.

“You like that, huh, H?”

Harry whimpers in response. Louis smacks his other cheek when Harry doesn’t say anything. “ _Fuck_ , yes.” Harry grits out.

“Good boy.” Louis coos.

Harry spreads his legs further apart to get Louis’ attention. He wants Louis to open him up. He doesn’t think he’s ever wanted anything more in his life. His entire body is shaking in anticipation. He’s so turned on by Louis and he wants him to finally touch him.

“Sit still for me, okay?” Louis commands. Harry nods in understanding. “ _Don’t_ come.”

Harry whines in protest. He wants nothing more than to come as soon as possible. “Okay.” He sits still like he was told to. Louis makes him wait several seconds until he hears the bottle of lube being opened. Harry sharply intakes a breath. Louis is about to touch him.

Shivers run down Harry’s spine when a slimy finger circles around his hole. Louis teases him for a few seconds before sliding his middle finger inside of him. Harry bites his bottom lip to keep from moaning. He uses his last bit of composure to not come this very second. Louis starts moving his finger in and out. Little sounds leave Harry’s mouth despite biting his lip.

“You don’t have to be quiet with me, baby.” Louis coos, petting Harry’s lower back with his free hand.

Harry can only nod in response. He wants to be loud and tell Louis exactly what he wants him to do. He doesn’t want to give him too much too soon. He doesn’t want to seem as into this as he is just yet.

Louis pats Harry’s bum lightly as a warning and he adds a second finger sliding along with the first. The change nearly knocks the wind out of Harry. One finger was overwhelming but two fingers is almost too much. He didn’t realize until this second just how much he yearned to be touched.

Harry barely registers that he’s canting his hips back to meet Louis’ fingers until Louis rests a steadying hand on his hip. Harry can’t get enough of this feeling. He’s getting greedy and he wants more, more, more.

“Like my fingers inside of you, baby?” Louis taunts, moving his fingers so they are only touching his rim, not at all as deep as they were.

Harry whines. He usually likes to be teased but right now is not one of those times. He wants to feel every bit of pleasure that he can right now.

Harry’s whines are cut off when Louis slams his fingers deep inside of Harry once again. “Use your words, love.”

Harry shakily exhales a breath as Louis expertly works his fingers in and out of him. “ _Fuck_ … Yes.” His words are quiet but sure. His voice is becoming more high pitched the more pleasure Louis gives him.

“Ready for another?”

“Please!” Harry begs, bucking his hips back to meet Louis’ fingers.

Louis eagerly complies, adding a third finger into the mix. It is a tight fit. Harry hasn’t had sex in over three months so Louis is going to have to take extra time working him open. He starts scissoring his fingers open the best that he can.

Harry feels so full and so, so good. Every fiber in his being feels like it’s on fire. With every thrust of Louis’ fingers, Harry can feel himself unravel more and more.

Louis curls his fingers just right and hits Harry’s prostate straight on. Harry cries out in pleasure. His back arches to chase the feeling. That jolt of electricity burns down his spine to the tip of his toes.

“Again. Again, _please._ ” Harry babbles desperately.

Louis’ free hand grabs at Harry’s hip roughly. He kneads at the skin as he gives Harry exactly what he asked for. Louis repeats the motion of his fingers, successfully grazing Harry’s prostate once again. He gets the same pretty moan as the first time.

Louis continues to work his fingers in and out of Harry. Eventually, Harry’s arms give out and his face lands on the pillow. The pillow absorbs most of his panting and moans. Harry feels so close to coming. If Louis were to touch Harry’s dick right now, he would come in seconds. His dick is steadily spurting out precome. The pleasure is getting to be too much for Harry. As much as Harry wants to come, he doesn’t want to come like this. He wants to come by Louis’ cock.

“Want more.” Harry moans into the pillow.

“What do you want, baby?” Louis asks, his voice low but breathy.

“Want you to fuck me, Louis. _Please._ ” Harry begs. His chest is heaving violently. He’s out of breath and can’t seem to catch it.

“You want my cock, love?” Louis taunts. His fingers continue to pump in and out furiously. Most times still grazing Harry’s prostate. The over stimulation makes Harry squirm and whine. “My fingers not enough?”

Louis is just so dominant. It takes Harry’s breath away even more. He likes it when the other person takes control and it’s like Louis is made for that. “They are.” Harry responds through gritted teeth. “I just want more.”

Louis smacks Harry’s bum roughly. He squeezes the skin before letting go entirely. He pumps his fingers a few more times before sliding them out. There is rustling around the bed. Harry hears the familiar sound of the lube bottle opening. He faintly hears the opening of the condom wrapper. “Ready for me, baby?”

Harry can only nod. His entire body is shaking with anticipation. One of Louis’ hands firmly grip Harry’s hip. The other guides his cock to Harry’s entrance. The tip grazes Harry’s hole. Harry can hear his heart beat in his ears.

Carefully, Louis thrusts his hips. His cock easily slides into Harry. Harry cries out in bliss. Louis thrusts until he bottoms out. He gives Harry a moment to adjust. Louis’ cock is quite girthy so it is definitely a stretch but it’s one that Harry welcomes. He loves being this full.

“Fuck me, _please._ ” Harry begs.

Louis’ other hand grasps Harry’s other hip and slides most of the way out of him. He slams back in just as quickly. He gets a slow but rough rhythm going almost immediately.

Harry can’t get enough of this. His hips meet Louis’ with every thrust. He doesn’t care if it makes him seem desperate. He’s past the point of caring. The only thing on his mind is getting fucked so good by Louis.

“Oh, fuck. Oh, shit.” Harry babbles almost incoherently. He hasn’t felt this good in so long. He’s only half aware of what is coming out of his mouth. “Just like that, Daddy.”

Louis slams his hips even harder into Harry at the mention of this new name. “Say it again.” He demands. His voice is deeper than usual.

“Daddy.” Harry repeats, moaning immediately following because Louis brushes against his prostate.

“Good boy.” Louis purrs and smacks harshly against Harry’s bum.

Harry’s entire body is vibrating with desire. He’s never called someone Daddy before. He watches porn that does but he’s never had the guts to say it himself.

Harry is caught by surprise when Louis grabs a handful of his hair and pulls him up so their bodies are against one another. Harry no longer has the pillow to muffle his moans. His pants and whines are loud and echo through the otherwise quiet room.

Louis’ hips thrust just right and slam into Harry’s prostate. Harry clenches around him and moans brokenly. A pretty sound leaves Louis’ mouth as well. He quiets himself by latching his lips onto Harry’s neck. He sucks into the skin like his life depends on it.

“Fuck… _Daddy_. Feels so good.”

Louis’ hand moves up to Harry’s neck and he wraps it around. He doesn’t squeeze very hard but it is enough to constrict the airway slightly. Harry only wants more. He takes his own hand and places it on top of Louis’. He encourages him to squeeze more.

Louis’ lips leave Harry’s neck. “Tap my arm if it’s too much.”

Harry hums in agreement. Louis tightens his grip on Harry’s neck, constructing his airway even more. He continues to thrust his hips, roughly fucking into Harry. After several seconds, Harry begins to feel floaty and light. It only adds to his pleasure. It’s like every single touch or movement is now intensified.

Soon, Harry taps on Louis’ arm so he can breathe for a moment. He didn’t want him to stop but he knows he needs oxygen. Louis’s lips find their way back to Harry’s neck and he resumes his attack. Harry’s neck has always been sensitive but now every touch causes Harry’s cock to twitch in pleasure.

Harry is painfully hard and leaking precome all over himself. He can feel himself getting closer and closer with each thrust of Louis’ hips.

Louis nibbles roughly at Harry’s earlobe. He gets really close to his ear. “Wanna ride daddy?” He suggests, a beautiful moan escaping his lips at the end of the phrase.

Harry’s head is still so floaty that he has to take a second to process what Louis just said. “Yes, Daddy. Please.” He begs.

Louis' legs sink down onto the mattress so that he’s sitting on top of his legs. One hand reaches back for balance. His other hand is on Harry’s hip. Harry's legs slide down on either side of Louis’ legs. He’s straddling him now but he’s facing away from him.

Louis encourages Harry by moving the hand that is gripped to Harry’s hip. Harry starts grinding on top of Louis. The rhythm is slow but sure. Louis’ already in so deep that with the slightest move, Louis’ cock is pressed against Harry’s prostate. It’s so much stimulation for Harry. His legs are shaking uncontrollably but he fights through it.

Harry moves his hips in little figure eights. His cock bounces with each movement. Soon, Harry is desperate for some kind of release. He’s riding Louis with such fervor and desperation. Harry’s movements are causing Louis to get louder with his moans and pants. He’s touching and kissing every inch of Harry’s body.

“You’re doing so well, baby. Such a good boy.” Louis’ breath hitches when Harry slams his hips down onto him.

“Daddy.” Harry moans, moving his hips even more viciously. “I’m close.” The internal friction is making Harry go mad. Louis’ cock continues to brush against his prostate but he needs more. He’s so overstimulated. He can feel tears well up in his eyes from the pleasure and pain of it all. “Touch me. _Please_ , daddy. _Touch me._ ” Harry begs, while continuing his movements on top of Louis.

Louis does as Harry asks immediately. He wraps a fist around Harry’s painfully hard cock. He uses his thumb to wipe a bead of precome off of the head of his cock. He uses it to slide his hand more easily around him.

Harry’s hips grow sloppy as Louis continues to fist his cock in his hand. His grip is firm. Harry is babbling incoherently, panting and moaning loudly. “Daddy I’m so close. Fucking hell.” His hips are moving on their own violation now. He can’t control anything his body is doing. He needs to come so badly.

“Come for daddy.” Louis whispers against Harry's neck.

Harry’s thrusts his hips twice more before he’s coming into Louis’ fist. His hips still as his entire body shakes. His vision goes white. His orgasm rips through him like a freight train. His moans are so loud in the quiet room that it is almost a shout.

Once he starts coming down from his high, Louis thrusts into him with such desperation. He moves Harry how he wants him. Harry falls back onto the bed, his bum still in the air. His orgasm took everything out of him.

Louis grabs Harry’s hips roughly and slams into Harry with everything that he has. “Fucking hell, H. You feel so fucking good.” Louis moans freely now. It’s music to Harry’s ear. “You’re so tight, _fuck._ ”

“Daddy.” Harry whines, encouraging him to finally let go.

“Fuck, I can’t… I’m gonna come.” Louis moans as he slaps Harry’s bum. It stings but it feels good for Harry’s exhausted body.

Louis’ hips begin to thrust sloppily. With a grunt, he stills. Harry can feel his cock pulsing inside of him. Louis shakes violently against him. After his orgasm is finally over, he slides out of Harry. Harry clenches on nothing, already missing that full feeling. He slumps down next to Harry. Harry can finally let himself fall onto the mattress, exhausted and spent.

“Wow.” Louis mutters, still catching his breath. “That was.. Unexpected.”

“That’s one way of putting it.” Harry has to agree though. He never imagined that this was how his night was going to go. He’s pleasantly surprised.

“C’mere.. Give me a cuddle… We can finish the movie.” Louis suggests.

Harry has to command his body to move because he’s so exhausted. His eyes are already starting to flutter close. He rests his head on Louis’ sweaty chest. Louis wraps an arm around Harry, his hand playing with Harry’s unruly curls.

Harry can faintly hear Louis speaking but sleep overtakes him before he can respond. 

Harry wakes up the next morning to pleasure coursing through his body. He looks down to see Louis between his legs and his mouth around his cock. Louis looks up with hood eyes. He bats his long eyelashes innocently.

“Fuck.. Good morning to you too.” Harry murmurs. He lays his head back down and lets Louis have his way with him.

Louis’ mouth feels so good on him. It’s so warm and the suction of his cheeks are to die for. He sinks all the way down and doesn’t even hesitate. He doesn't have a gag reflex. Louis is some sort of sex god, Harry swears it.

Harry is already fully hard and he hasn’t even been awake for two minutes. Louis’ mouth works wonders. Harry could feel the pleasure pooling in his stomach each time his cock brushed the back of Louis’ throat. It didn’t even phase Louis. He goes deeper each time.

Louis slides Harry’s cock out of his mouth and licks a long stripe from base to to tip. He focuses on his head next. He swirls his tongue over the sensitive head onto Harry is a panting mess.

“Such a tease.” Harry mutters, biting his lips to keep all of his little sounds in.

Louis looks up at him. He swirls his tongue around the head exaggeratedly. “My specialty, baby.”

Without another glance, Louis sinks his lips back down on Harry’s cock. Harry grunts with pleasure. Louis creates a solid rhythm with his mouth. He hollows his cheeks and sinks as low as he can go.

What turns Harry on so much is how much Louis enjoys sucking dick. Every so often, he’ll moan against Harry’s dick. It sends shivers down Harry’s spine each time. The avid eye contact between he and Louis is oddly intimate for someone he just met. It only adds to the pleasure Harry is feeling.

Harry wants more. He is really enjoying what Louis is doing with his mouth but he also really wants a repeat of last night. Sex with Louis last night was on a different level. He doesn’t know how he lasted so long.

“Daddy.” Harry whimpers.

At the mention of his name, Louis shoots right up, sliding Harry’s cock out of his mouth. It has sprung him into Daddy mode automatically.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Louis’ voice is gruff from his recent activities. The gruffness suits him.

“Fuck me.” Harry gasps as Louis teases Harry’s head with his tongue.

Louis takes his time to answer while still teasing Harry’s head. He laps up a bead of precome and swirls his tongue around the head hungrily. All the while, he moans against Harry’s cock.

“ _Please._ ” Harry bucks his hips up impatiently to meet Louis’ lips.

Louis tuts disapprovingly. “Be patient, baby.” He licks from base to tip. Harry moans out in bliss. “Daddy isn’t finished with you yet.”

As soon as he finishes speaking, he takes Harry’s cock back into his mouth. His cheeks are hollowed so beautifully. Harry can’t stand to look at him for too long, it turns him on too much to see Louis with a mouthful of his dick.

Harry closes his eyes and lets the pleasure wash through him. Louis resumes his sweet torture on him. He opens his throat more and more each time. Harry can barely take anymore. He can feel his imminent orgasm creeping up on him.

Harry finally opens his eyes to see Louis fumbling with the lube, condom already on his cock. He’s doing this all while still expertly working his mouth on Harry’s dick. The double tasking skills are impeccable.

Louis rubs the excess lube against his fingers and slides them into Harry easily. He’s still very prepped from last night so Louis doesn’t even need to work him open.

Slowly, Louis slides Harry’s cock from his mouth. “Ready for me to fuck you now?”

Harry nods fervently. “Yes.”

Louis climbs his body up the mattress and aligns his cock with Harry’s entrance. He leans down and gives Harry a quick kiss. As soon as he does this, he slams into Harry. Harry cries out but Louis quiets him down with another kiss.

Louis moves his hips at a steady pace. Harry can feel every inch of him sliding in and out of him. He instinctively spreads his legs even widely so Louis can get even deeper. Louis takes it one step further and hoists one of Harry’s legs over his shoulder.

The change of angle feels even better for Harry. Louis can get even deeper and can more easily access his prostate. Louis’ eyes are closed and his bottom lip is between his teeth. His cheeks are flushed and there’s sweat on his brow. Harry wants to lick every inch of him.

Louis cusps Harry’s jaw in his hand as he continues to rail into him. His thumb is very close to Harry’s lips and Harry desperately needs something in his mouth right now. He turns his head slightly and licks circles around Louis' thumb.

Louis’ eyes shoot open and he intently watches Harry suck on his thumb, his bottom lip still in between his teeth. Louis seems so entranced with Harry doing this. They lock eyes and Louis slams into Harry with greater intensity.

Harry makes a show of sucking on Louis’ thumb. He takes all of it into his mouth, carefully swirls his tongue around it and hollowing his cheeks.

“Fucking hell, H. You look so obscene doing that.” The compliment only makes Harry do it more.

Louis flicks his hips just right and hits Harry’s prostate dead on. Harry moans against Louis’ thumb.

Louis smirks since he’s finally found his prostate. He pulls his thumb out of Harry’s mouth. “No more of that. Wanna hear every pretty sound that comes out of your mouth.”

Louis slams even harder into Harry’s prostate which causes Harry to cry out. “Yes, Daddy.”

Louis repeats his actions over and over again. The stimulation of Harry’s prostate is becoming too much for him. His cock lays neglected on his stomach. It’s pooling precome by his belly button. It’s an angry red color and is desperately wanting to be touched.

Harry can feel himself getting closer to the edge. Without thinking, he wraps a hand around his cock. Immediately, Louis swats it away and replaces it with his own hand.

“It’s my job to make you come, sweetheart.” Louis whispers against Harry’s neck. He begins kissing and sucking on it like he did last night.

“Yes, daddy.” Harry manages to get out in between obscene moans.

Louis’ thrusts are unrelenting. Each thrust brings Harry closer to his breaking point. His orgasm is so close. Louis’ free hand grabs a handful of Harry’s hair and pulls as hard as his can. The familiar sting on his scalp is what brings Harry over the edge.

“ _Fuck._ Daddy! I’m coming.” Harry moans into the otherwise quiet room. He comes into Louis’ fist. He clenches Louis’ cock as his orgasm ripples through him. Ropes of white paint his pale stomach.

Louis fucks him through his orgasm. His hips begin to get sloppy. His thrusts are rapid and rough. He’s chasing his own orgasm.

“Fuck, H. You make daddy feel so good. Such a good boy.” Louis rants incoherently.

Louis pulls Harry by his hair and engulfs him into a bruising kiss. He moans against Harry’s lips as his hips begin to sputter. He bites Harry’s bottom lip as his hips still. His moan is swallowed by Harry.

They languidly kiss each other for a few minutes until Louis pulls out of Harry. Louis pulls off the condom and throws it in the trash bin.

Louis lays down next to Harry and wraps his arms around him. They are quiet for several minutes, trying to catch their breaths.

“So we have really great sex.” Louis decides.

Harry is caught by surprise and starts laughing at Louis’ comment. “Yes we do.”

They cuddle each other in peace for a few minutes until Louis’ phone starts to vibrate. He leans over Harry to look to see who’s calling him. “Shit, it’s my work.” He puts a finger in front of his lips to tell Harry to be quiet and answers the phone.

Louis talks erratically on the phone with his boss for about a minute before getting off of the phone. “I’ve got to go to work.” Louis concludes, hopping off the bed and rushing to his closet.

Harry takes a second to admire Louis’ naked body in the daylight. He’s absolutely gorgeous. His pronounced curves are even more noticeable in the light. Harry wishes that Louis didn’t have to go to work so he could take him to bed again.

“Okay.. well, I’ll let you get ready for work then.” Harry gets up off of the bed and finds his clothes in a messy pile on the floor. They dress in silence. Harry grabs his phone and keys and gets ready to leave Louis’ flat. “So maybe I’ll see you again?”

Louis turns to look at Harry. He has a shy grin plastered on his face. “I’d say so.”


End file.
